warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Snow Child
Hi everyone! Here is a picture I made of Snowkit. =D Opinions! Please! I must know! I NEED TO KNOW! --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 06:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Do you want this to become a series? ( I have some plots drafted) Yes Best idea I've heard all day. Yes, but from a different character's perspective (The first four chapters are from Honeypelt's POV, but the rest will be Snowkit's) No Are you kidding? You must be crazy! Wait till I read some more! Snowkit's name poll removed - decision made. Goldenstorm's poll removed. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 06:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What should Palekit's name be? Palefur Palestripe Palefrost Palesmoke Other (Please specify below) I have gone through over 100 second parts to a name and i have got it down to this. Please remember that he is very very pale gray with even paler, white or almost white tabby markings. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 00:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) rant about how bad it is till your heart is content here In advance - No offense taken. :D --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 06:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) guesses about stuff here pieces in the section I will not comment on just because if I do, I will probably give stiff away, sorry. If i do comment, I'll jsut say stuff like 'that's interesting' and 'nice thoery - i wonder' here. Please remember that absolutely everything i say cannot be taken as positive or negitive. You could be close, wildly off or spot on. I hope you aren't the last one. It's supposed to be unpredictable. But please write every wild speculation here as well because they could be amusing... =D --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 06:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Goldenkit&Snowkit -Snowflower -Goldengaze/heart/glow/claw/fur User:Mistyfur Is that ideas for names. or a couple? I'll think about them both. I don't want Goldenpaw to be Goldenheart because that is just inviting a gary-Stu into the story, but the rest I'll think about. Thanks! --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 05:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I think it is both. Misty questions about this fan fic i want to know if bumblefern is gona be in this fan fic? It would be cool if she was one of the new kits. --Bumblefern 08:13, December 14, 2009 (UTC) One of Tawnypelt's kits? Um... I already have named all of the surving ones, but she could be one of Ivytail's kits (the litter after Tawnypelts) but she wouldn't have exactly the same name (Bumbleheart, Bumbletail, Bumblefeather, Bumblewing, Bumbleflight, that sort of thing) but that litter won't be born until Snow Flight, or Possibliy Snow Storm. Sorry. =) --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 08:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bumblefern! Long time no see, hey? If you want a story with Bumblefern in it, I put her in my fanfic! heres the link: The Chronicles of Pebble Forest Did I remember correctly that she is a medicine cat? ily! --[[User:Littlesong| Littlesong ]] talk! Meow :D hiiiiiii. And yes, I realise thst this is completely pointless coz u r reading it over my shoulder as i write, but I would like you to know that I plan to continue anyway, so ner. :P I have, of course, read all of your fanfictions, and might I say, Sir, that they are absolutely exquisite. :) Thats right, I said Sir. tee hee XD ANYONE WHO HAS READ THIS MUST NOW READ The Chronicles of Pebble Forest! I COMMAND YOU!'''lol. self promoting. Gotta love it :). But seriously, its a good story, but one thing: FINISH LOVE TRIANGLES!! yup. I am still bugging you about this. lol. And yes, as you just pointed out, its only coz I don't like Hollyleaf. And yes, if you put in a chapter which is solely Snowpaw ranting on about how much she hates Hollyleaf, i will like it. :) I HATE HOLLYLEAF. Totally unrelated to the story, of course :). NOW SHUT UP SO THAT I CAN FINISH WRITING MY EXQUISITE REVIEW!! See, this is what happens when I try writing something serious with you in the room, Dawny. It just doesnt work!! Now the whole intertubes can see your fail. YOUR fail!!! But yes, good story and all that. :) Littlesong 05:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. In case its a tad unclear, I wasn't actually being serious up there. I srsly really love ur stories. :) --[[User:Littlesong| '''Littlesong ]] talk! Also: In case it was a tad unclear - I was reading that over Littlesong's shoulder as she wrote it, talking to her the entire time. Fun. :D --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 23:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol. XD But I love this fanfic! You're a talented writer. (: [[User:Shigura| Shistar ]]Mai Talk Page! | Skies of StarClan 23:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) he he. I agree: Dawny is truly talented. I actually based my fan fic on a roleplay website owned by her: The Chronicles of Pebble Forest. --[[User:Littlesong| Littlesong ]] talk! I would almost be willing to bet, that if we went through all of your posts, Littlesong, that half or more of them would include either advertising for your story or my site :). --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 06:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC)